


The Blue Fairy

by StarDust3



Series: Myths of the Holy War [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Based on melle-d's mythtale AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDust3/pseuds/StarDust3
Summary: I just want you guys to know, I really appreciate the feedback for these little fics. Out of curiosity,  would you want a long fic with this take on Mythtale?Anywho, thanks for reading!





	The Blue Fairy

Blue hums as he flies through the forest by the inn. Swap is out running an errand for Muffet, so Blue decided to get some fresh air.

He stops by a large isolated oak tree. Flowers he's never seen before are blooming at its base. The elegant gold petals glow with some sort of magic and the stamen in the middle of the flower lets little orbs of light drift away. Blue studies the flower, trying to memorize them to research later. He thought he knew all the flowers that grow in these woods.

As Blue watches something lands on his skull. It's light and tickles his skull. Blue reaches up, thinking it might be a spider. Instead he discovers a feather.

It glows in his hand, the sun making it shimmer. The feather is the purest white Blue has ever seen, but the tip of it is a deep sapphire. Blue stares at it before letting the blue tip tickle his cheek. He lets out a giggle and something shifts above him. He looks up and sees an angel lean over and look at him.

An angel.

Blue knows Swap and Muffet aren't fond of angels or demons but Blue is so excited to meet one.

“Hi! I'm Blue! What are you called, mister Angel?”

The angel blinks at him groggily before noticing the feather in Blue's hand.

“It's nice to meet ya, Blue. Now that we're friends and all, can I have my feather back, please?” the angel disappears from the branch and reappears beside Blue. He jumps at the teleportation, he knew angels were powerful but this one seems different. Not as heartless and imposing as Blue has heard.

“Not until you tell me your name,” Blue says with a smile. He flashes his cute star eyes that always get him whatever he wants.

“Acting cute, huh? Sorry, bud, that trick doesn't work on me,” the angel disappears and Blue pulls the feather close to his chest just as the angel's hand appears where the feather was seconds before. Blue pushes off the ground and they keep up this dance until a beam of sunlight shines directly on the angel. 

Blue pauses and catches his breath when he sees the angel looking directly into the sunlight. Blue gasps at the sight, surprised.

The grey tunic and blue cloak the angel is wearing moves by an unforeseen force. The blue tipped feathers glow under the direct light. 

He looks...beautiful. 

Blue has seen beautiful before, he's heard the word used to describe himself before.

This is different, the angel is different.

“Welp, I have to go. How about you keep the feather and not mention you saw me, ok?”

Blue nods mutely, then realizes he still doesn't know the angel's name. Before he can ask again the angel disappears. Blue looks around, wondering if this is another trick.

He looks at the base of the tree and notices the flowers have disappeared. Blue waits a little longer before turning back and flying to the inn.

A flower that only blooms around angels… 

Blue tucks the feather under his leaf shirt, close to his soul. He wants to see those flowers again.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want you guys to know, I really appreciate the feedback for these little fics. Out of curiosity, would you want a long fic with this take on Mythtale?  
> Anywho, thanks for reading!


End file.
